


Just for Fun

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, not sure where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: It had started as a joke over dinner. One too many whiskies and they were talking about what it would be like if the three of them hooked up.-It started off as a bit of fun... but it soon developed into much more
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Javier Peña, Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Just for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm not entirely sure where this came from. I've read a few fics on here where these three get together like this so I thought perhaps I'd take a swing at it! Let me know what you think. If people like it I will continue it.

It had started as a joke over dinner. One too many whiskies and they were talking about what it would be like if the three of them hooked up. It was quickly brushed over though and the subject was forgotten about for some time. 

The next time it had come up was in a bar after the two agents had had a particularly bad day. They were about four beers in when Steve came out with it.   
  
‘You ever been with a man Javi?’   
  
Connie had scorned him for his personal question, giving Peña an apologetic look before throwing Steve a scowl.   
  
‘Never sexually.’ He had replied, taking a swig of his beer before continuing ‘Kissed one though in college. Didn’t hate it.’   
  
They laughed, Connie, getting closer and closer as the night wore on, her hand settling on his knee before making its way higher. They spoke about the idea again then. About how it might be fun. About how they wouldn’t want to so something like that with a stranger. That it would have to be with someone they trusted. They’d slipped into a corner booth later that night, the bar filling up and the music getting louder as people lost themselves to their inebriation. Steve’s phone had rung and the agent slipped outside, apologising that it might be a long one as he left. Then it was just Connie and Javier. Her hand had travelled to his thigh then, her lip trapped between her teeth as her eyes studied him. The server brought them more drinks and Javier took a large swig as he felt his arousal growing. He could feel her breath on his neck, shivering at the sensation as he turned his head to look at her.   
  
‘If you had the opportunity... would you?’ She asked, her eyes locked with his as she waited for him to answer.   
  
‘To do what?’ He enquired as he gave her a devilish grin.   
  
‘Fuck me?’ She replied, hand travelling up again ‘If Steve gave you a free pass... would you take it?’   
  
‘I... uh...’ His mouth went dry as he thought about his reply. Was this a trap?   
  
Her hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, her lust-filled eyes locked on his as she guided it up her dress and under her panties. She gasped when his fingers brushed against her clit as she turned her head to look at him better. Their lips collided, his tongue forcing hers open as he slipped two fingers into her hear, thrusting them deeply as she moaned into his mouth. The loud music drowned out her moans as he pleasured her, pulling his head back to watch her.  
  
‘Javi...’ She breathed, her hand grabbing his wrist and urging him deeper ‘I’m gonna...’   
  
His lips crashed against hers again as she climaxed, moaning into his mouth as her walls tightened around his fingers. She placed one more kiss on his lips before grabbing her beer and taking a large gulp, her hand shaking as she placed the bottle down again.  
  
‘Fuck Javi’ She breathed as her head fell back against the padded cushion behind her.   
  
‘Yes!’  
  
‘Yes, what?’  
  
‘Yes, I’d fuck you!’  
  
The next time it had come up, Javier had invited them both around for dinner. He’d cooked his signature chilli, the wine and whiskey flowed as they’d laughed and joked over supper. As the night wore on they retired to Javier’s lounge, Connie and Peña sitting on one couch as Steve sat on the other. Out of nowhere, Connie straddled Javi, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt as she opened it up and revealed his toned chest. Her fingers ran over his smooth flesh as her eyes locked with her husbands, biting her lip she grabbed Javier’s jaw and kissed him roughly, her hips grinding against him as she drank him in. Javier could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes caught sight of Steve watching them but there was no anger in his expression. Just pure desire. He stood from his seat and stood behind Connie, pulling her against him roughly as his eyes locked with Javier.   
  
‘This is how this is going to go.’ He stated sternly ‘You are going to fuck my wife whilst I watch. Then I will fuck her whilst you watch. Does that sound good baby?’   
  
She nodded as her head fell back onto his shoulder, moaning as his hands travelled up her shirt and over the soft flesh of her breasts. His partner’s statement made Javier’s throat close up. He let out a shaky breath as she straddled him again, her hands pulling this shirt over his shoulders before travelling down to his pants. Slender fingers making easy work of the button and fly.   
  
‘Don’t be nervous.’ said Connie, her lips kissing his neck and along his jaw.   
  
Javier threw himself into it then, kissing Connie hungrily as his hand traced up her leg and settled on her thigh, nails digging into the soft flesh there as her hand wrapped around his length. He let out a gasp, eyes rolling back as she pulled it free and she pumped him.   
  
‘Shit.’ he breathed, his eyes cracking open to see Steve biting his lip as he watched them.   
  
Connie stopped, standing in front of him she slipped off her skirt and pulled her shirt off over her slender shoulders. Javier took in her slender form, eyes studying her carefully before hands grabbed her thighs and pulled her forward.   
  
‘Not here.’ She breathed, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.   
  
Peña stood, scooping Connie into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom as she giggled in shock. Steve followed, his erection becoming painful in the constraints of his jeans. Javier threw her down against the sheets, pinning her arms above her head as he devoured her. She tasted sweet, he was drunk off of her as his lips made their way down her body and stopped at her hip. He teased her with his tongue, swiping it over her sex and grinning as she moaned. The sound spurred him on, slipping in a finger as he worked on her with his mouth. Connie grabbed a fist full of hair as she urged him to continue, her back arching from the bed as she moaned loudly, her eyes locking with her husbands. Steve watched as Javier made his wife climax, his own arousal getting painful as his wife positioned herself on all fours so that Javier could slip in from behind. Her jaw dropped as he filled her and her eyes squeezed shut as Peña pounded into her with an animalistic passion. Steve couldn’t bear it any longer. Standing from his seat he walked over to the bed and stood in front of his wife. Placing two fingers under her chin he lifted her face so that she could look at him, no need for words to be spoken she knew what he wanted. Unbuttoning his pants he slipped them down over his hips, his erection springing free and Connie took him in her mouth, moaning against him as Javier’s grip on her hips got tighter. He watched as Connie pleasured her husband with her mouth, feeling a pang of jealously as he watched her work. His fingers started to rub the sensitive cluster of nerves between her legs, the action making her moan loudly as she tried desperately to continue her work. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she peaked, gasping as Javier pulled her roughly against him and kiss her, eyes locking with Steves. Murphy climbed up onto the bed, lacing his fingers through his partner's hair as he kissed his wife, groaning as her hand started to work on him. Steve was so close, the heat radiating off of his skin made Javier shiver. He continued to thrust up into Connie, eyes shutting and biting his lips as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Steve’s grip tightened on his head and for a moment he wondered if he’d crossed the line, his heart racing as he waited for his partner to scold him but instead he felt lips on his. A tongue ran along his bottom lip and he opened his to allow it entry, his heart racing as he heard Steve growl against lips.   
  
‘My turn.’ he said suddenly, grabbing his wife and spinning her around.   
  
Connie let out a guttural moan as she felt her husband fill her then, hands gripping the sheets as he found his own maddening rhythm. She let her eyes travel up to Javier, grinning at him as she grabbed his ass and pulled him towards her. It was her turn to tease him with her tongue then, smiling as he let out a deep growl and he threw his head back. She climaxed with her husband, panting against Javier’s hip as she came down from her fevered high.   
  
‘We need to sort Javi.’ stated Steve, grinning at his wife.   
  
Connie pushed Javier onto his back, her hand resting on his belly as she devoured him again, moaning as his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair. He couldn't stop the deep-throated grunt that escaped his lips as he felt himself getting close, gasping as a strong hand settled around his throat.   
  
‘Fuck.’ he yelled as he finished, instinctively pulling Steve’s lips to his own as he exploded in ecstasy.   
  
Wiping her lips Connie climbed up Javi, laying kisses along his strong neck and defined his jaw. Javier pulled away from Steve and turned his head to look at her, their lips colliding. Javier tasted himself on her and it made his heart skip. When they all came down from the high their sex had given them they lounged on the bed, sipping on whisky as they admired each other.   
  
‘So that was fun.’ Javier chuckled, smiling as Connie laid a sweet kiss on his lips.   
  
‘We’re going to do that again.’ she replied, her eyes travelling to Steve as she grinned at him.   
  
It did happen again, in fact, it became a regular occurrence and after a while what started as fun became something more. They started to spend more time together outside of the bedroom. Going for meals and even days out, Connie holding Javier’s hand as well as Steve’s as they browsed shops and stalls. When Steve ended up being sent away on assignment, leaving Connie and Javier alone. Peña was nervous, they hadn’t been alone since that night in the bar and he wasn’t sure what the rules were here. She was still Steve’s wife but as their arrangement had gone on he felt himself developing feelings towards them both that confused him. They were sat watching TV, Connie interrupting every time she didn’t understand something and Javier would tease her a little as he translated. She cuddled into him, her hand slipping under his shirt and coming to rest on his stomach, soft fingers tracing circles on his warm skin.   
  
‘You miss Steve?’  
  
‘Yeah.’ She replied, her head turning up to look at him ‘But I have you to dull the pain.’   
  
Javier’s heart skipped a beat, her touch sending shockwaves through his body as he returned her gaze. His lips parted slightly as he studied her, the devilish grin on her face making him ache for her.  
  
‘What are the rules here?’  
  
‘What you mean?’   
  
‘You’re my partner's wife.’ He started, shifting slightly so he could look at her better ‘I mean I enjoy this thing that we have… a lot… but can this really happen without Steve?’   
  
‘Javi…’ Connie pushed herself up, her face mere inches from Peña’s ‘This started as a little fun between friends. I think we both know it’s become more than that.’   
  
‘More?’   
  
Connie kissed him. Her hand cupped his cheek as she pulled him closer, her thumb stroking his cheek as she pulled away.   
  
‘I have feelings for you Javi.’ she stated, her eyes dead serious ‘And I know you have feelings for me too… and Steve.’   
  
Javier’s heart jumped at the mention of his partner's name, eyes widening at her statement and she chuckled lightly.   
  
‘We feel the same way Javi.’ she continued ‘I’m yours as much as I am his.’   
  
She kissed him again but this time more hungrily, her hands smoothing over his warm skin. Grabbing her legs he flipped her onto her back and buried his head in her neck, nibbling lightly as his hand grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. Connie moaned as he ground his hips against her, grabbing his hair and pulling him roughly into a kiss.   
  
‘You sure?’ he whispered, his breath fanning against her kiss swollen lips.   
  
‘I’m all yours.’ she breathed, her hands fumbling with his jeans ‘Too many clothes’ she panted.   
  
‘I totally agree.’ Javier made quick work of removing her clothes, his lips worshipping her.   
  
‘You’re still wearing too many clothes.’ she growled, tugging at his polo shirt.   
  
Javier grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head, Connie’s satisfied groan making the tightness in his jeans grow. Standing quickly he stripped off his pants and underwear, pulling her legs apart and lowering himself between them.   
  
‘Better?’ he enquired as he slipped a finger into her heat, grinning as he gasped.   
  
He pressed his lips against hers, tongues dancing as he thrust his fingers deep inside her, Connie moaning in his mouth. He peppered her body with kisses, each one getting lower and lower and Connie grabbed a fistful of hair, pushing him down. Javier grinned as his tongue started to draw circles around her clit, one hand squeezing her breast as his fingers worked her closer and closer to her orgasm. It didn’t take him long to send her over the edge, shaking hands pulling him into a kiss as her walls tighten around him. Her hand grabbed his length, her hips bucking as she pleaded for him.   
  
‘Javi please.’ she begged, her eyes dark and lustful.   
  
He gave her what she wanted, kissing her roughly as he rocked his hips back and forth. His knuckles went white as he gripped the arm of the couch, his forehead resting on hers as his movements became faster and harder. Connie’s nails dug into the soft flesh of his back as she felt herself nearing again, her breathing quickening as she felt it bubbling to the surface.   
  
‘Javi.’ She panted, her teeth biting his bottom lip ‘I’m… I…’   
  
She locked her lips on his as her orgasm consumed her, Javier following close behind and they collapsed into each other's arms. They shifted slightly, Connie curling up into his chest as she planted soft kisses on his lips. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, eventually moving to the bedroom. They took it in turns sleeping in each other's apartments then, spending most evenings together unless Javier pulled a late one at the office. When Steve returned he was greeted by the sight of Peña’s arms around Connie’s waist as he planted soft kisses along her neck, swaying with her as she stirred the sauce on the stove.   
  
‘What’s going on here?’ he asked as he stepped further into the kitchen.   
  
The sudden question made them both jump, turning to face Steve who was grinning at the two of them.   
  
‘Looks like you two have handled my absence well.’   
  
Walking up to his wife he pulled her into a kiss before his eyes came to rest on Javier, his heart racing at the sight of his partner.   
  
‘We missed you baby.’ said Connie sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek.   
  
‘Javi take good care of you whilst I was gone?’   
  
‘Oh yes.’ She replied as she grabbed Peña’s shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss.   
  
‘Good.’ Replied Steve, his lips grazing Javier’s jaw ‘I missed you both too.’ 


End file.
